In today's commerce environment, with a variety of cards, everyone has at least one wallet which is regarded to fashion accessories. There are many kinds of wallets in the market, with folders in ladder type arrangement, to conform requirement of consumers, such as credit cards, driving license, ID, visa cards, and so on. However, prior wallets can solve problem of cards, but prior wallets have more folders resulting in increasing volume entirely, thereby causing inconvenience.
On the other hand, a variety of card holders may store business cards or other cards only, not mentioned to banknotes, coins and receipts. Additionally, users must search desired cards by thumbing through entire card holders themselves.
RFID refers to Radio Frequency IDentification. It typically applies to a technology that uses radio waves to automatically identify people or objects. RFID system is well knows in many field, such as purchasing objects, taking bus and library. RFID cards have substituted for magnetic stripe cards, gradually, to reduce trading time and improve convenience. However, hacker may hack privacy of RFID cards through simple improper wireless identifiers, because RFID cards is contactless. In prior art, most of wallets and card holders are made of soft materials which cannot resist radio wave of improper wireless identifiers, therefore, the data of RFID cards may be hacked.
In prior art, increasing number of folders to conform requirements of the consumers will increase the volume of the entire wallet, due to one folder only stores one card. Furthermore, prior wallet is lack of novelty, theft proof and water-resistant effect.
In order to solve the problem of the conventional arts, there is a need and focus in the related industry to provide a receiving folder, with self-arrangement, theft proof and water resistant, not only for arranging a plurality of cards, but also for storing other objects, such as coins, keys, memory cards, and so on.